


Their First Meeting

by silverfoxflower



Series: You're The One That I Want [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one high school AU where delinquent!Bucky meets and falls for skinny, asthmatic artist Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Meeting

Bucky had a place he went to smoke every day, okay? It was His Place, and it was a lot nicer than the wall by the dumpsters the other delinquents hung around.

Only today, when Bucky jogged out behind the soccer shed, a scrawny blond kid was already parked in his prime location, and fucking _bleeding_ everywhere to boot.

"Jesus Christ!" Bucky said, and the kid looked up, holding a wad of tissues to his nose. His left eye was swelling up, and those tissues were sopping red, but he still stared Bucky down like _he_ was the intruder.

"Is there something you want?" the kid snapped.

"Yeah, to smoke in peace," Bucky hunkered down, reaching out a hand to touch the guy’s face. He flinched away. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Your friends happened to me,” he answered, pinching his nose gingerly. He gave two painful-sounding sniffles.

"If you mean Rumlow and his gang of wannabe gangsters, that has fuckall to do with me." Bucky grimaced, suddenly reminded of his little sister. She was scrappy too, always used to skin her knees and just keep running. "You don’t have to hide from them here. I can take you to the nurse."

The kid stared at him, then looked away. “I’m not hiding from them. And I can’t go to the nurse. They’ll call my mom.”

"So, what, you’re just gonna stay here?"

"Until the bleeding stops, yeah."

Bucky sighed deeply, sitting with his back to the wall of the shed. It was cool there in the shade, a comfortable temperature for the beat-up leather jacket he always wore. Perfect time of day to smoke. Or at least it _used_ to be. He glanced over at the blond guy, who'd started shivering. 

"Here," Bucky said, pulling off his jacket and draping it over the kid’s shoulders. "Mind if I smoke?"

"I have asthma," he answered, nasally and almost apologetic. Bucky sighed again.

—

The kid’s name was Steve. What started the fight was one of Rumlow’s cronies passing around a sexual caricature of Sharon Carter, the student president. When it landed on Steve’s desk, he’d made eye contact with every single one of Rumlow’s guys in the class and slowly ripped it up in front of them (“Only because I knew Principal Pierce wouldn’t have done a damn thing,” Steve said bitterly). During lunch, they’d jumped him behind the cafeteria. 

Bucky couldn’t decide whether Steve was the stupidest or bravest guy he’d ever met. Either way, he was … kinda charmed.

—

"If you can’t go to the nurse, and I can’t smoke, then we might as well get out of here."

Steve touched his nose, which Bucky had determined earlier (“I have a lot of experience in this, okay”) was luckily _not_ broken. “You mean skip?”

"Isn’t that what you’re doing now?" Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged, and raised one hand for Bucky to help him up.

"So begins my life of delinquency," he said, sounding none too torn up about it as he trailed behind Bucky into the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
